Johnny Dog II-D!
''Johnny Dog II-D!, ''is a 2D Platforming video game released as an app on the I Phone. It is an undirect sequel to Johnny Dog. It was developed by Wario Inc. It is short and a side project that Wario Inc made for laughs. It is so far the only Wario Inc. game not on a Nintendo console. Story Johnny Dog was in a deep sleep. When he woke up, he went outside to see Doctor Meanstien, who went rampaing through the city in his new robot, The Cooky Clown Bot. Johnny Dog ran to go stop him, but Meanstien flicked Johnny away, and Johnny woke up. Then, he saw Lady Kit, and she told him that he must go through four areas, to find Meanstien and stop him. Johnny confronts the evil genius, and Meanstien reveals that the Lady Kit he saw was a hologram and that she lured him in. Johnny uses this against him, and makes an attempt to defeat him. The doctor is defeated, and dragged off to jail, while Johnny and Lady Kit go to have a date. Gameplay The game is a 2D platformer similar to the Mario platformers. The player's goal is to jump through the hoop at the very end of the level. Each level has coins to collect, which if you collect 100 coins you get an extra life. Defeating enemies is simple. You can jump on them, punch them, or use a weapon on them. Controls *Drag Johnny-Move *Tap-Jump *Tap twice-Double Jump *Tap three times-Ground Pound *Tap Enemy-Attack *Tap Weapon-Pick up weapon *Tap plus icon-Pause Enemies *Robots-Easy enemies. Hit them once to defeat them. *Angry Bird- A parody of the creatures from the best-selling app. They fly, and can only be hurt with jumping attacks. *Spikeheads- They are small spiders who wear spikes on their heads, and jumping attack do not work. *Gurtle- They are incredibly slow, but if they catch you, your immediatly dead. *Meep-Meep- A roadrunner who is very fast, but incredibly weak. His name is a play on the roadrunner's signature quote in Looney Tunes. *Ghosts- They are invincible, so avoid them. *Power Robot- Similar to Robots, but it takes three hits to defeat them. Bosses Mean Mummy: Easy. Just avoid it's attacks, and pull of the loose bandages. Pull 3 off. Horrible Hawk: Avoid it's egg bombs and swoops. Attack when it's low. Attack 5 times Terrible Tarantula: You don't fight him, but rather run from him. He is actually pretty hard to outrun. You'll be able to escape after 1 minute with him. The Cooky Clown Bot: Very hard. Avoid it's lasers and fists, and attack when it rarely leans down. You'll have to be fast to defeat him. Hit him 10 times. Levels World 1-Haloween Hills A horror themed world. It also feels similar to World 1 of Super Mario Bros. 1-1: Tutorial: A simple level that teaches you the basics. 1-2: Spikehead Saps: Features many enemies and goes deeper into combat. 1-3: Ghost Run: The player has to avoid the ghosts. 1-4: Mummy Meanie(BOSS) World 2-Bird Castle A large world set in a castle. Bird enemies appear here. 2-1: Migration: Various birds fly through, and the player has to be careful. 2-2: Rambunctious Road Runners: The player has to use the platforms to avoid Meep-Meeps. 2-3: Castle Maze: The player has to go through a maze. 2-4: Horrible Hawk(BOSS) World 3-Spike Webs A very fragile world. It is easy to die here and a lot harder then the other worlds. 3-1: The Big Bounce: The player has to use webs to avoid death. 3-2: Arena: The player has to fight 30 enemies to complete the level. 3-3: Web Ride: The player must ride a small web through enemies and hazards. 3-4: Terrible Tarantula(BOSS) World 4-New Pet City A very hard world. It features many enemies and hazards. 3-1: Fragile Factory: The player has to be careful not to fall between the gears. 3-2: Car Craze: The player has to jump on cars, and avoid getting ran over. 3-3: Skyscraper Scale: The player has to climb a long skyscraper with a huge variety of enemies and hazards 3-4: The Cooky Clown Bot(Final Boss) Items Heart-Restores a small bit of health. Blaster-A ranged weapon with low ammo Bomb-Causes a lot of damage, however you can only use it once Boxing Glove- Punch attacks do more damage. You ca only have it for 30 seconds though. Rainbow Jar-Makes the player invincible for 10 seconds. Coins-Collect 100 for an extra life 1-Up-Gives the player an extra life Reception Make a review in the comments and it will be posted here! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2014 Category:2D Platforming Games Category:IOS Games Category:Single Player Games